One shots anyone?
by omgitsanimegamer
Summary: This is just a book of one shots, mostly anime Undertale and creepypasta, if you want me to do a one shot for you, just ask! Other than that, I will have my own potential story's on here too to tide people over.
1. Black butler oneshotish

While visiting the Phantomhive estate with lady Elizabeth, the place I've been before harvesting the pore earls parents souls three years prior and the souls of the kids around him, I spotted a black cladded butler. Around 6'3, a couple inches taller then me, A demon to be exact. kept eyeing me the hole time I visited, I ignored him and kept to the mistress side, only leaving todo my duties and the tasks my mistress has ordered me todo.

I soon learned his name was Sebastian, we were only alone when we made food for the two. While in the kitchen I felt strange, the smell of demon stronger then before, Almost suffocating. I tried to concentrate as much as I could. The smell and the feeling getting to me. He passed me a few times, each time slightly touching me.

By the time the last thing was baking, he slightly touched me 33 times, never exchanging a word; I go to get a glass a water to drink for the time being. I pass Sebastian once more, his eyes following my every movement. I casually fill up my glass, The staring starting to get on my nerves.

Taking a few drinks, I notice Sebastian not where he once was. instead he was right next to me; his mouth near my ear, he whispered something into it. My vision and mind sway, my body wanting to fail on me; I resist. Keeping up right as my vision slowly coming back and my mind coming clearer; I don't feel like my self. The ding of the timer waking me from my thoughts, I come too.

"Miss Cryst, are you alright?" Comes a voice that belongs to a man from my side.

I jump, "Y-yes, I think so" I say unsure as I go and take the roast out of the oven.

"Are you sure? You don't look very well, do you need a bit of rest?" Sebastian asks as he takes the roast out of my hands and sets it on the prep table, starting to dish out the meal for lady Elizabeth and the earl of Phantomhive.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't need to rest. Let's just get these out to lady Elizabeth and lord Phantomhive." I say to Sebastian, still wondering what happened just a momment ago.

We roll the cart of food towards the dining area where they wait. Elizabeth was ecstatic too see the food that was "cuteified" for her liking. I smile as I lay down her plate.

"Thank you Cryst! You always know how to make things adorable!" Elizabeth says in her normal tone

"Of corse Lizzy, I will do anything for you as long as it makes you happy, because I am a Midford maid. I shall fulfill your every wish."


	2. Jeff the killer x reader

"It's dark, what time is it?" The room is pitch black when I open my eyes, it's not the same place I was before I fell asleep. When did I fall asleep? The room has a weird scent, it's somewhat sweet, a familiar kind of sweet. I've smelt it before, I just don't know when. A bit of iron and must also fills the air around me.

I go to touch my face but can't, I'm tied up. I struggle a bit to see if I could get lose, but no cigar. The person must be a champ at knots. My head hurts a lot and my vision is slowly adjusting. I can see little outlines of things, but not much. My mouth is dry and I'm starting to realize the dull pain that is all over my body.

I sit up. My legs aren't tied so I slowly work my way up to stand. My upper body that I thought was tied by rope is actually a strait jacket.

I blink a few times in bewilderment, "what? How did this get on me? What the actual fuck happen? I can't remember anything... What exactly is my name? Where am I and what is happening?"

I start to tear up, I start to get afraid of the unknown, where am I? What day is it? What time is it? Who am I? What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die?

The questions kept coming, Im like a child without there mom or a puppy who doesn't know where it is. I take a few steps and hear a faint raddle of chains. I jump and move a bit more until I fall face first on the hard concrete, I moan in pain. My right ankle was chained to something that I could barely see, of what I could make out, it was longish, not very wide And it as at least foot to a foot and a half tall. I go over to it, it was a bed.

All of a sudden I start to hear clicks and things shift. I stiffen up, 'what do I do?! What do I do?!' I thought wildly then I thought of something. I quickly move behind the bed right when a stream of light enters the room. My breath staggers. I hear a click then light floods the room and I'm left temporarily blinded.

The room is deathly quiet for a few moments until foot steps start to happen. They echo off the walls, slowly coming closer. Sweat comes down in bulets.

The foot steps stop for a moment then I'm suddenly pulled from my hiding spot, I shreak.

"Shut up!" Yells a male voice. My heart stops for a few seconds., My eyes still shut. He pulls me up by my collar, "look at me" he commands, I don't. He then in return hits me. "Look at me." He says more fearcely.

I wimper but open my eyes, they widen at fear of what I see, the guy had no eyelids, white pasty face that almost looks like a leathery mask and a cut smile.

"Now when I say look at me, you look at me ok?" He says harshly. I nod my head which makes him smile. "See was that so hard?"

I didn't answer. He pulls back my head and I wince in pain, "Now, do I need fucking to repeat my self?"

"N-no"

He chuckles, "look the girl can speak, who would of knew. Now stay the fuck still as I take the Jacket off." He moves behind me and starts to untie me.

When he takes off the jacket, a sudden jolt of energy strikes me and I pounce on him; we start to fight. I manage to dominate him and knock him out. I get up and grab a scalpel from a table of tools and start to pick my lock. It takes me a few minutes, but get it. I travel to the door and was about to grab the handle when I hear laughter, low at first but quickly groaning in sound and intensity.

"Oh you Fucking did it now bitch."

I hear running behind me, I turn around just in time to dodge him. He has a kitchen knife with him now. My puny scalpel wouldn't do the same amount of damage that his knife could. We started to strife and I was slowly losing. He tackles me to the ground. He wrestle for a bit, but he eventually ends up wining. His blade was at my neck, a few droplets of blood drop on my face from the cut on his upper cheek. "getting feisty are you now? " he says with a smirk, "oh, im going to have my fun with you. You put up more of a Fight then most people." He leans down to my ear and whispers "I can't wait to hear you scream." I shudder at the thought.

He gets off of me and In a swift movement he puts the shackle back on my leg. My eyes start to drop, I was too tired and in pain to fight back when he puts the strait jacket back on. He then lifts me up and lays me on the bed. I was about to pass out when he leans down once more and whispers into my ear, "sweet dreams my pet"

He then leaves and I see him grab the tools and then walks to the door before my vision fades and I fully fall asleep.

Potential story


	3. Sleep

Sleep

I need sleep, I haven't had that much sleep for awhile now. But, why do I force myself to stay awake till the sun rises? Why can't I just turn off my phone? Why can't I just turn off my computer? Why is it so hard to stop what I'm doing and go to sleep?! I know I should be asleep right now, I can feel the tiredness trying to pull my eyes shut, but I force them to stay open because I must read this last post. My head is pounding, I should probably sleep now, but wait, the man in the corner of my eye won't go, maybe I should just read one more post and see if he's gone.

I read a few more post and look at the time, 4:30 am. I've been up for days now. The man is closer, I can now make out his face, he's grinning, his teeth or... What's left of them are sharp and yellow. His skin is dirty and has dried something here and there, his hair, pitch black is greasy and is sticking to his scalp. His nose is slightly gone and I can't see his eyes. I look back at my screen, no longer able to make out much of the words, but I keep scrolling.

The man, the man, the man! He's started to talk, his words, my god his words! I can't block them out! I've tried everything! To stuffing cotton in my ears to removing my ear drums! All I can hear is his voice. He's gotten closer too! He's behind me now, I can smell his breath. It makes me want to vomit. I still haven't gotten much sleep, if any. How long have i been awake? Minutes? Hours? Days?! I don't know! I've cover up my windows and destroyed all of the electronics I have. I now sit in the corner of my room, surrounded by papers and writing. I just want him to stop speaking! His voice is horrible and the things he's says! There lies! They have to be lies! There's no way that I could of done that! No fucking way!

The house has gotten a bad smell to it, I really don't know why though. I asked my mom if she knew where it was coming from, but she just stared at me, it was the same for my dad and siblings too. It's kind of weird how they just sit in front of the broken TV. But they seem to enjoy it, so I don't question it. I've made friends with a strange man a bit ago, he really needs to take a bath in my opinion. But anyways, today he says that he has a really fun game that he wants to me to play with him! It's called "Who can hang the longest" he says he's never lost a game, but I think I can beat him! Oh, there he is now! I'm going to go now to play with him. Bye!

 **Note: I have no idea what happen here, It was supposed to be a heart touching thing and then it tuned into this... Now you will get a glimpse of how my brain really works! You have no idea how heard it is for me to not write something dark.**


End file.
